


Sent to Destroy Me

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fem!soo, Genderbending, fem!myeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Kyungsoo may be a virgin but she's not innocent. Far from it, actually, but she's never going to thoughtlessly throw her v-card away and so she helps herself. Until comes and he's out to destroy her.





	1. - 1 -

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from AFF^^
> 
> Contains failed smut so please proceed with caution ASKJCNALNDS

Do Kyungsoo is by no means innocent. She is not and her web browser alone is enough proof for that. Having turned twenty five and still having no boyfriend since birth, no one could blame her if she is in some way _thirsty_. Damn, kids these days lose their virginity at fifteen and there she is, ten years older than them and still untouched. She groans at her misery as she closes yet another window as the porn video she was watching ends.

Junmyeon, her flatmate, is arriving in a few minutes and she has called to let her know earlier. She only ever tells Kyungsoo that she is coming home when she has something important to say. Anxious, Kyungsoo passed the time by browsing for any good porn material and touched herself. She’s pathetic and she knows it but the last thing that she would do is go out and look for some random fuck just to ease her virgin desires.

She got up and made sure that she looks presentable before fixing her room a bit and heading towards the kitchen to prepare some snacks. Junmyeon talks easier when there is food. Looking through their pantry, she easily found her quick fix brownie mix and took a mixing bowl from one of the cupboards. Good thing she picked up the one that only needs water so she’s mixing in no time and placing the mix in the rectangular baking pan.

The doorbell rang just as the brownies were cooling and she’s on her phone, browsing through her feed. Kyungsoo dusted herself from anything unwanted on her clothes and hurried to open the door for her flatmate.

Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped when she saw no Junmyeon but a sexy, tanned male wearing a beige turtleneck sweater and with black, shiny hair. He is easily one of the most handsome men that she has ever seen in her life and that left her mind blank. She could only gape stupid at the stranger when she should’ve asked who he is and why he is ringing her doorbell.

She was snapped out of her fantasy when Junmyeon popped out of nowhere with a sheepish smile on her lips. Kyungsoo gathered enough senses and cleared her throat on impulse. She wanted to slam her head on the wall as that is one cliché move to tell someone that you have been doing something embarrassing. She didn’t miss the small smirk on the guy’s lips and she couldn’t help but blush.

Kyungsoo seriously needs help, ASAP.

“Uhm, Soo? This is Jongin,” Junmyeon pointed at the handsome stranger. Kyungsoo gulped when she remembered the name of Junmyeon’s brother. She wasn’t totally expecting to see _this_ when she finally meets him. Junmyeon did leave out how hot her younger brother is. “Andcanehestayhereuntilhecanhaveaplaceofhisownplease?”

If Kyungsoo is a worrier, Junmyeon’s easily eaten by her nerves so to let her flatmate speak freely, she moves to the side to let the siblings in. She didn’t fail to note how Jongin is just the right kind of tall for her and she shivers. She can’t possibly be fantasizing about him now. He’s Junmyeon’s younger brother and it’s just… awkward. Junmyeon went in first, followed by her brother and Kyungsoo could swear that he purposely brushed his arm against hers. She has left enough space for them to not crowd the door and yet, she felt Jongin.

She hopes that she will not go crazy.

Junmyeon was easily led to the block of brownie that is still waiting to be sliced. Kyungsoo smiles at her endearingly because even though she is older than her (not by much, really), she is so easy to please. So she overtakes her so she can slice the brownie for individual servings. She stopped her thoughts from going wayward when she reaches out for an additional plate and carried the tray to the living room where Junmyeon and Jongin were talking. On the way, Kyungsoo spied a luggage by the hallway leading to the door, most likely Jongin’s.

She sat across them and laid the plates and glasses. “Can you repeat what you asked, Myeon?” she started. She then turned to Jongin who seems to have been watching her before she looked. She will deny that it made her even more flustered because it’s stupid to have a crush at first sight to someone who you’re most likely to treat like a younger brother. “Please help yourself,” she gestured towards the stack of brownies and quickly averted her glance, hopefully not in a seemingly rude way.

Junmyeon who is completely oblivious to the rising tension between her companions, smiled at Kyungsoo again as she gulped down her first brownie bite. “You see, Jongin here is starting to work part-time in the dance studio two blocks away. It is easier for him to travel from his uni to here rather than to our house so I was thinking if I could keep him here while he’s looking for his own place,” she’s twiddling her thumbs and looking at Kyungsoo with a pleading expression.

Kyungsoo knows that she will agree anyway, what with the elder paying for seventy percent of the rent (even though she is the one in charge for their food) and how can she say no to those soft and gentle looking eyes? She sighs and nods her head, pulling a big smile from Junmyeon and another smirk from Jongin. She could see that even just from her peripheral view. But then, she remembered…

“Unnie, we only have two rooms,” Kyungsoo winced. Is she going to be banished to the couch? “H-How--?”

“Oh!” the elder exclaimed, her smile seemed to have been plastered on her lips. _She must really love her brother, huh?_ “Don’t worry about that. Jong and I can share my room. It’s quite big for me to be honest so no problem, right?”

Sighing in relief, Kyungsoo nods. At least she gets her own room still and preserve her privacy. “Then I see no problem.”

The elder jumps up her seat and pulled her for a hug. “Thanks, Soo! You’re the best! It’s just that I don’t want Jong to…”

“Hush, unnie,” Kyungsoo chuckled as she hugged Junmyeon back. “You don’t need to say more. I’m good.”

The other let her go and sat back on her previous seat, regarding her brother with judging eyes. “Introduce yourself properly, Jongin. You haven’t spoken one word since we arrived,” she slapped his thigh lightly and looked at Kyungsoo apologetically. “Sorry, Soo. He’s usually a good kid. He won’t bother you, I promise.”

_It’s not like he needs to do anything to bother me, Myeon_.

Kyungsoo had to look at Jongin again, out of politeness and social obligation. He stood up, all towering and aura foreboding, then bowed low in front of Kyungsoo. “Thank you for agreeing, noona. I’m Kim Jongin. I’m in your care.” He then straightens up and barely concealing another smirk from his lips. Kyungsoo’s heart is racing inside her chest and warning bells go off inside her head.

She hopes that she doesn’t do anything stupid.

 

 

 

It was not long until Kyungsoo found out the main reason for Junmyeon inviting her brother to leave with them temporarily. The dance studio where Jongin is part-timing is owned by Zhang Yixing, who she has been crushing on since the time that she has seen him in the café that they own. Well, Junmyeon basically owns everything except the recipes, which are Kyungsoo’s. Jongin living with her gives her reason to bring her brother to and from work and then pay him a visit during lunch.

Isn’t Junmyeon being smooth?

It also wasn’t for long that Kyungsoo realized something about Jongin. He is very much aware of himself and what he does to people. The problem is that he knows how to use it and for some reason, Kyungsoo thinks that he is purposely riling her up.

How?

There is no reason for him to be walking around the house half-naked. Kyungsoo thinks that any guy who will be in his shoes would be modest enough to keep their top on whenever your sister’s friend, business partner and housemate is inside the house, in a common area. There is also no reason for him to stare at Kyungsoo so intently that you would be stupid to not notice it. There is no reason for him to compliment Kyungsoo’s food each and every time but he always does. There is no reason for him to not use the room he’s sharing with Junmyeon whenever he practices but there he always is, swaying his hips, jumping on his toes and fluidly moving his arms to the rhythm that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel.

They even have the same taste in music. _What the hell_.

And all the time that Kyungsoo is being very much aware of Jongin’s presence, she couldn’t help but develop feelings for the younger. Sure, he’s just three years younger than her and on his last year in uni but he’s still Junmyeon’s brother who Kyungsoo treats as her big sister. It feels like she has been having eyes on her own brother, making her cringe at the thought.

But still, Kim Jongin is one fine piece of ass, totally Kyungsoo’s type, and her thirst is just getting worse as days past and she sees more and more of Jongin. It is sweet torture but she can feel it driving her mad someday.

Defeated and disappointed at herself, Kyungsoo stirs her carbonara sauce to mix everything properly. Maybe she should’ve volunteered to stay with Junmyeon until closing and they could’ve just ordered take out for dinner. She could only do so much thinking and focusing on cooking that she didn’t feel another presence joining her in the kitchen until she could feel it press lightly on her back.

“Oh, fuck!” she shrieked as she felt some on the sauce splatter on her when she dropped her ladle in surprise. It’s quite hot and even though she’s used to crackling oil, she could still feel the slight burn. It’s tolerable but it’s not nice.

A quick hand reached to turn off the stove and spun her around next. She instinctively looked up and saw a worried-looking Jongin. She could feel warm palms on her waist and they are not doing anything to calm her frantic heartbeats.

“I’m sorry, noona. I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay?” he asked unmoving from their position. It’s too warm and too close and Kyungsoo is melting inside that she could only nod, she can’t feel her limbs properly. Jongin seemed to like her answer, his shoulders sagging and his face softening. He didn’t move and inch though. In fact, Kyungsoo is getting cross-eyed as Jongin leaned closer and closer until his breath hits her cheek. By then, Kyungsoo’s already spaced out because this is the first time that a super attractive person has come _this_ close to her and she can’t deal.

She almost passed out when she felt something hot and wet caressing her cheek. Kyungsoo’s pretty sure that it’s Jongin’s tongue and _oh god_ , she could feel a burning inside her, her thighs clenching close in response. Did Jongin just licked her?!

He moved back and the smirk that has been doing things to Kyungsoo is even cockier up close. He’s not even trying to hide it as his hands started to rub at her hips. This is too much for her virgin yet pervert self to handle. She closed her eyes shut when he leaned forward again and this time, she felt his breath on her ear and Kyungsoo is just wishing for this to be over. She’s on the verge of dying from feels.

“You’ve got sauce on your face, _noona_ ,” he purred and Kyungsoo is sure to have her soul sucked out of her body. She only came to be after who knows how long but then Jongin has already left but she could still feel his burning touches imprinted on her.

 

 

 

From that pasta night, things have started to grow more flustering for Kyungsoo. Her heart can’t even rest for a minute whenever she and Jongin had to share space inside their house because Kyungsoo is too wound up and Jongin is too damn sexy for his own good. She has never felt this way before and she’s been having a stronger urge to cleanse herself because her incognito window has always been open these days.

There was one time that she has been too engrossed into reading a recipe off one of her cookbooks and thinking of ways she can improve it and make it her own when a weight plopped down beside her. It’s not a surprise that it is Jongin as she could see his ebony hair as he settled his head on her lap. She didn’t know when they have gotten close enough for Jongin to be this comfortable with her so she’s about to call him out when the sight of his abs that looked like a mouthwatering chocolate bar assaulted her eyes.

Needless to say, she was silenced as she was frozen on her spot, not comprehending why she’s subjected to such hardships in life.

The subtle touches whenever the space between them lessens and Kyungsoo is within reach. A brush of their knuckles, his fingers lingering on hers when she passes him something, the firm hold on her waist when he passes behind or in front of her, him leaning too close into Kyungsoo’s personal space whenever he gets a chance to and the one time Kyungsoo swears feeling him grope her ass.

Jongin leaves her so frustrated and she can’t help but release some of her pent up frustrations by working her imagination to near overdrive. She thinks that it is unhealthy to masturbate at least once everyday and so to minimize the Jongin effect on her, she decides to just spend almost all day in the café. She wakes up earlier than what she’s used to so she could still leave breakfast for her housemates and cooking dinner at the café’s kitchen so she can assign herself to close up without starving Junmyeon.

Thankfully, Junmyeon didn’t ask the sudden change of her routine and Kyungsoo has finally felt peace after a few weeks of living with Kim fucking gorgeous Jongin. She shakes her head to dispel thoughts about him when they creep into her consciousness and has gotten easier the more she sees less of him.

It was a good two weeks before her calm was disturbed by no other than the handsome devil himself. Jongin showed up at the café, clad in his work clothes. He’s wearing a grey tank top, black skinny jeans and off-white sneakers. It’s an outfit that Kyungsoo is no stranger to but she hates it as much as she loves it. It has always made her drool over the younger and it’s turning her into her overly thirsty self that she has been trying so _very_ hard to resist.

To top it off, he’s also sexily sweaty and sweat shouldn’t be sexy but Kyungsoo has long accepted that everything about Jongin is sexy without even trying. She’s so dead when he spotted her by the counter and strode towards her with purpose. He pushed his hair back and smirked at her.

Kyungsoo just blinked but Jongin was faster when he reached over to tug her closer so he can plant a kiss at the corner of her mouth. The elder’s brain cells short-circuited and she’s rendered frozen once more, the normal reaction she has when Jongin tests her sanity to its limits.

“I missed you,” he whispers before letting her go except from her hand that he took time releasing from his hold. “I never see you around, noona.”

Good thing Kyungsoo has gained some kind of strength during the time that she fought off Jongin-related thoughts so it took her quicker to realize that he has said something. It took a little while for the words to register and she’s blushing, of all things. Jongin is not blind and when he sees her reaction on him, he gets cheeky and winks at her.

“I—I’ve been busy. The café’s quite busy,” she reasoned before looking up when the door opened, three college girls entering. She’s back to work mode as they approached the counter but she could still feel eyes boring into her from where Jongin is perched. She tried her best to focus on the customers than on Jongin who has moved to get behind the counter, closing the distance between them.

She can’t blame the girls for ogling at the man beside her when she excuses herself to prepare their orders. She’s called Minseok, their barista who was on break, to come in and do their coffees. When she’s done with their food and neatly placed them on a tray, she’s being pulled into the kitchen by a hand on her wrist. As soon as the door closed behind her, Kyungsoo is trapped between the cold wall and Jongin’s hot body. She gulps at the proximity and her heart is running wild, the worst that she has felt it since ever.

She took in Jongin’s hooded gaze and she has watched too many porn videos to know what his look means. Her brain is slow to function why she’s receiving such a look from Kim Jongin because it doesn’t make any sense. She’s Do Kyungsoo, a simple lady who has always been fond of baking and decided to make a living out of it but she doesn’t have enough capital which Junmyeon has kindly provided for her.

She’s never went out of her way to date because no one seems to find her interesting enough to take her out. This being a testament that she is not as beautiful as others because she doesn’t dress to impress and is wearing her nerdy glasses most of the time because of her bad eyes. She’s has been quite lonely for some time already and so she has resorted into getting off from porn but never from something like a one night stand. She may have skewed morals but nothing grave to put her to jail.

In short, there is nothing running for Kyungsoo towards attractiveness so how can Jongin, the epitome of _attractive_ , could regard her with eyes boring such intensity that’s enough to completely shut her off.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Jongin spoke lowly and Kyungsoo is a puppet under his strings as she replied with a wordless nod. “I know what’s been keeping you up at night, baby.”

_Yep. I’m gonna die. Ground, please open up and swallow me._

Jongin closed in further, leaving no space between them and it gets harder to breath for Kyungsoo. There’s too much Jongin around her. “I heard my name one too many times from your pretty lips,” he breathed on her ear, starting goosebumps all over her. “And yet, we’re playing hide and seek,” Jongin is _too_ close and Kyungsoo’s vision started to swim.

“No one can play hide and seek alone, noona. Since you’re at it, I’ll play,” her eyes are blown wide as she pants helplessly. He took her overall state and it has pleased him, judging from the amused glint in his eyes. “Hide away as much as you can but you’ll soon be running to me, Do Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo jolts back to reality when she felt her lips being devoured by Jongin’s. This thing looked too easy from the videos that she has watched but nothing compares to the real thing. Her lips are being hungrily nipped at and a tongue is eagerly prompting her to open up. An involuntary moan opened her mouth when she felt a hand under her shirt and pushing her bra down to tweak on her nipple. The younger was quick to capture her mouth in a kiss in which she’s slowly getting into.

All the talks about how great it feels when someone touches you intimately wasn’t downplayed. Kyungsoo now knew pleasure like no other as she’s being explored like never before. She knew her nipples are sensitive as she could cum by only playing with them at times but having it done for you gives her a mind numbing sensation. She’s gripping Jongin’s tank top like a lifeline as he completely dominates her virgin self.

She was allowed to breathe when Jongin moved to nip on her neck but relief was short lived when a hand pushed her sundress up from the hem and down her panties. She moaned shamelessly when a finger started to prod on her clit, making her knees buckle. She’s quick to cup her hand on her mouth as she remembered where they actually are. Their kitchen wasn’t soundproofed, after all.

Kyungsoo whined pathetically when she felt Jongin remove himself from her. She was about to beg for him to continue when she saw him bringing his hand that she felt on her sex on his mouth, licking around his digits and it almost made her cum right there and then. She found that pretty disturbing when she sees it being done in porn but when Jongin did it, it’s too damn hot.

In a flash, he’s kissing her again, this time slower and sweeter and how can Jongin easily turn Kyungsoo into mush? She’s being let go yet again after one last peck on her lips.

“At this rate, I will have you running into my arms in no time, baby.”

Kyungsoo’s stunned at how she _loves_ hearing Jongin call her baby and _there’s fucking more?!_ Before Kyungsoo could beg for Jongin to give her more, more and _more_ , he’s thankfully out of the café, saving Kyungsoo from doing something stupidly embarrassing like throwing herself at the sexy, tanned devil sent to destroy her. Instead of having her thirst quenched from the taste of what she has been wanting for, it only made her crave for it even more.

_Dammit!_ Maybe she should start apologizing to Junmyeon just in case she discovers Kyungsoo’s sins rooted from her one hell of a fucking hot younger brother.


	2. - 2 -

The following morning marked the start of the _game_. Kyungsoo could call it her own version of the Hunger Games. She just hopes that she will not die before the game ends but it’s not looking too good for her when she stepped out of her room to prepare for breakfast, only to bump onto a shirtless Jongin who didn’t hesitate to hold her by her waist and pulling her too close for comfort. Her heart is getting overworked too early in the morning and that can’t be healthy.

Her heart stopped altogether when Jongin boldly dipped down and kissed her fully on the lips. This shouldn’t be happening to her. Jongin is supposed to be still asleep for at least an hour because Kyungsoo made sure that waking up at this time saves her from the presence of the younger. It has saved her for the past weeks but why does it have to fail right then?

“Good morning, Kyungsoo,” the younger greeted huskily. His bedroom voice shook Kyungsoo’s soul and she’s rendered a statue, like usual. She needs to stop being like this if she wants to put up a fight.

But does she?

Before she could even react properly, Jongin is gone but the whiff of his scent still lingers around Kyungsoo and she has to think of Junmyeon’s grandma sweatpants to keep herself from thinking back to what has happened the day before. She doesn’t need Jongin’s ego to inflate even more.

Shaking her head, she heads towards the kitchen to start on breakfast, with no Jongin in sight. She’s planning to simply scramble eggs and toast some bread. She and Junmyeon are sure to eat at the café and she wouldn’t want Jongin to have a full stomach when his sister drops off his morning snack. She has put two bread slices on the toaster and poured her egg mixture on the pan when _someone_ came to her from behind. Kyungsoo was right to not to assume things.

She knows it’s Jongin. It could only be Jongin as that _somebody_ started to kiss her from the back of her ear and dragged their lips down her neck and back up. Her hold on her spatula tightened with each run of the lips on her skin. Hands on her waist steady her as she started to sway because of her weakened knees and she’s pressed back on a firm chest. Kyungsoo wouldn’t want to see her expression then; she’s sure that it is going to be worth a lifetime of embarrassment.

Instead, she tried to act as unaffected as she can, focusing on the fluffy eggs on her pan and the ding of the finished toasts. She moved towards the bread and carefully placed them on the awaiting plate and then putting another pair of bread on the slots. Her warm shadow followed her movements silently and has given her enough space to move but it latched itself on her again when she went back to the eggs.

She was left alone for a while and has started to relax. The eggs were done and so were the toast so she readies to pick them up but a sneaky hand slipping under her shirt and cupping her right breast firmly. Kyungsoo moaned louder than she would’ve ever thought of and quickly turned to glare at the perpetrator but she was pinned to his toned chest, her back feeling the lean muscles just a shirt away from her.

“You fit my hand just fine, Soo,” Jongin notes as he continued to knead the clothed mound. It feels great and Kyungsoo has easily succumbed to the feeling of being touched. She has been waiting on this for years and even though she has this perfect image of how she wants her intimate relationship to happen, Jongin outright bulldozes through it and leaving her a mess of hormones and frustrations. She wants him so bad but her greatest enemy is herself.

Honestly, Kyungsoo loves this game that they’re playing, though there is a high chance that she could only take so much and she’ll die a happy death. Jongin coming at her like this is making her feel wanted and desired, her biggest insecurities as years passed with her not having a boyfriend. So even though the younger is tainting her perfect little dream, she welcomes him with subtly open arms and accepts his touchy hands on her.

Kyungsoo throws her head back, falling on Jongin’s shoulder when her bra was unclasped and Jongin’s hands are free to feel both her breasts. She muffles her moans on his sharp jawline but was later swallowed by an open mouthed kiss in which she responded with zeal. Her nipples are pinched, tweaked and rubbed and it feels heavenly as they grow more sensitive with every touch.

At the back of her mind, she remembers that she’s supposed to finish preparing breakfast and so she detaches her lips from Jongin’s so she can let him know.

“Bre-breakfast, Jong,” she whimpered when Jongin retaliated by pinching both of her nipples. His hands feel rough on her skin and it’s driving Kyungsoo crazy.

“I’d rather eat you though,” and Jongin did reach for Kyungsoo’s lower lip to bite on. Everything is burning hot and Kyungsoo almost loses her sanity when she’s feeling free and the cool morning air biting on her skin, unhindered by the previous warmth enveloping her.

“But you’re right. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Jongin cheekily adds before reaching into Kyungsoo’s shirt to fix her bra and drop a peck on her lips. He picks up the plates and skips to the table like nothing happened while Kyungsoo is having a mental breakdown.

 

 

 

It is unfortunate that the coffee supplier of the café had problems with their delivery and only informed Junmyeon the last minute. Unlucky still that Minseok has taken his leave that day so there was no one to go to the supplier to get their orders personally. Junmyeon cannot go because she has some important tasks to do (read: bring Yixing his food) so she pleads Kyungsoo to go instead, promising to cover for her shift on the following Friday and Saturday.

Since Kyungsoo can’t say no, she finds herself in the dance studio and fetching Jongin who Junmyeon has assigned to be her companion and her pack mule. She could’ve easily said no but why would she? Her thirst is slowly and surely winning over her morals so she lets things happen as they may. She has stopped resisting for a while already and simply concentrating of having more control around the younger.

Jongin bounds to her, skipping, and with a big smile adorning his lips. He goes in for a peck too close yet too far from her lips because he is a fucking tease, that’s what. He’s been dead serious about the stupid game and if it weren’t for the last shreds of pride that Kyungsoo is holding onto, she might’ve ran to meet him halfway. She sighs in defeat and lets Jongin pull her by her hand as they wait for a taxi.

If Jongin isn’t busy trying to make Kyungsoo combust on her own, he is being sweet, it cracks Kyungsoo even more and crowding her chest and belly with the blasted butterflies. When Jongin is not trying to make her jump him, he’s making her feel like they are a couple. Kyungsoo isn’t saying anything because she will really die if she was just reading too much into things and Junmyeon’s brother only sees her as an easy target to tease.

He hailed a cab and allowed Kyungsoo to step inside first like a gentleman. They sat pressed close to each other and it’s easy to mistake them as in a relationship. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do with herself as she didn’t want to come off as assuming but she is also tempted to lace their fingers together as Jongin is holding her hand in between his. He’s in a black hoodie and black sweatpants but he looks like he just came out of a fashion magazine. He’s obnoxiously good looking and it’s giving a blow to Kyungsoo’s insecurities.

A poke in between her eyebrows took her attention. She glared accusingly at Jongin but he wasn’t looking repentant. She’s about to pull away when the hands on hers started to play with her fingers.

“What are you thinking about, Soo?”

Kyungsoo will never say what’s running on her mind so she shakes her head, expecting Jongin to push more on the matter but he surprisingly lets it go with a hum. His left arm snaked around Kyungsoo, making her squeak when she’s pressed against his side and his lips are on her temple.

“Are you tired? Take a nap,” he orders more than suggests as he places Kyungsoo’s head on his shoulder.

Kyungsoo tried to look up but his head is already on leaning on hers and there’s limited movement. “ _You_ are tired. You just came from class, right?”

The younger shrugged and kissed the top of Kyungsoo’s head. The elder is blushing from her roots to her toes so she tried to keep her face from being seen, nuzzling into Jongin’s neck which made him chuckle. “I suppose. We can both use a nap.”

And so they woke up when the driver announced that they’ve arrived, tangled in each other’s embrace and Kyungsoo thinks that it felt better and more relaxing than post-coital bliss after three rounds of sex. Not like she would know the exact feeling but still.

 

 

The ride back to the café is tenser than the ride going to the coffee supplier. They coffee beans were loaded at the compartment so their hands are free. Kyungsoo curses her luck as the taxi they’re riding on has its rearview mirror covered with stickers (probably from the driver’s daughter) so it’s practically useless and the driver himself is a no nonsense person, not like the talkative ones. He prefers to listen to music on his own with his earphones on. If they weren’t in a hurry, they might’ve not gotten into the taxi but there they were.

She wasn’t wrong to think that Jongin will definitely try something, given the situation they are in, the driver won’t be able to see and hear them if they will just be mindful about it. Kyungsoo is wearing snug leggings over a loose top. She’s one for comfort and relies on her apron to keep her outfit safe when in the kitchen. The arm wrapped behind her by the waist pulled her closer as Jongin’s hand easily slipped inside her top.

Fingers slowly caress her skin, raising goosebumps along the trail of the touches. Her breathing hitched when their gazes locked and no one dared to break the connection. Jongin is looking at her with a neutral expression but the amused glint in his eyes is too obvious. Kyungsoo could only hope that she doesn’t look to bothered to not alert the driver of their naughtiness.

She subtly held her top by the hem and pushed it out so that Jongin’s hand won’t be pushing on it as it pushed her bra cup down to access her nipple. Kyungsoo bites her lip as she’s being stimulated relentlessly, keeping herself from making any unwanted noise. This is going to be embarrassing but the thrill of getting caught in their compromising contact singes her rationale. A hand on her thigh is slowly creeping up but when it reached the apex of her thighs, it goes back down.

She wants _more_. She wants Jongin to touch her everywhere properly and stop with the teasing. She’s wound up too tight and she doesn’t know when she will break. Lips kiss a trail from her temple to her cheek and then back, a tongue sometimes peeks out to taste her skin. It’s dirty and hot and _goodness_ , a fantasy that Kyungsoo has had from watching all the porn that she did. The real thing is always better than what she could only watch through a screen, she concludes.

”You’re loving this, don’t you?” Jongin mouths on her ear, not really expecting an answer. “You’re a bad, _bad_ girl, Kyungsoo,” he squeezes her chest that he has been playing with for a while, almost making a moan escape from the elder’s lips. They almost got caught but Kyungsoo is too lost and too eager to give a shit.

Jongin reaches out for her hand that’s laying limply on her lap but he doesn’t stop there. He used that so he can take the waistband of Kyungsoo’s leggings and dip his hand down, his fingers wasting no time to feel her dampness through her underwear.

“So wet for me,” the sultry tone of Jongin’s deep voice made Kyungsoo shudder and she involuntarily nods her head in reply. She regrets it immediately as the hands on her retreated in a blink.

She turned to the younger, glaring incredulously at his smug expression as he fixes her bra through her clothes. If the driver didn’t have a clue on what they have been busying themselves at the back seat, the dull snap of her strap made him turn and his eyes turned judging because of the position they are in, Jongin’s hand on her chest, suspiciously on her boob.

It was awkward after that as Kyungsoo made sure to sit as far as possible from Jongin who have been smirking throughout the drive. The driver is occasionally glancing through his crowded mirror to check if his passengers are behaving well. She was only able to breathe properly when they arrived at the café. She was the first to get off so she can haul the bags of beans faster but then Jongin is a lithe and agile dancer so he’s already there at the back of the taxi, waiting for her.

He leaned closer to her as they opened the compartment, licking at her bottom lip devilishly. “I think I don’t have to wait for too long, do I, noona?”

Kyungsoo purses her lips but can’t help but agree with Jongin in her head and keeping herself from squealing because _how can he get cuter?!_ calling her noona and all.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo likes to have her movie nights on Fridays and since Junmyeon is repaying her for the favor on the coffee beans, she has plenty of time to spare. She takes out her laptop and allows it to boot before scampering towards the pantry for movie snacks. She’s taken a big pack of nachos and the cheese sauce that she has just bought from the store, smiling giddily as she has gotten a link that led her to the link for Fifty Shades and damn all haters. Kyungsoo’s watching it because she fancies her own Christian Gray, okay?

Well, minus the dom and sub part but yeah.

She shifted the food in her arms so she could open her bedroom door but Jongin is suddenly there and opening it up for her. Kyungsoo really needs to have a Jongin detector soon. He can’t be sneaking up to her like this and always catch her off guard. She knows she’s weak against the younger but she’s not about to go down without a fight. She’s not easy.

Or so she wishes when it comes to a certain Kim Jongin.

“Movie?” he asked, looking knowing but curious at what Kyungsoo is carrying.

“Uhm, yeah,” she gulps. “Would you… like to join me?”

Kyungsoo will never admit to anyone that she invited Jongin on purpose. In fact, she will not admit to thinking of texting the younger to come join her if he wasn’t home yet. She hopes to have her live version of the movie, without the BDSM thing, and she totally doesn’t want Jongin to do it to her.

Nope.

Jongin saw a golden opportunity at that so it’s actually a win-win situation. He takes the food from Kyungsoo and lets her in first. The owner of the room climbed up her bed and purposely displayed her short shorts clad ass to Jongin as she moved the laptop to make room for them. She also made sure to wear a baggy white shirt that she has had since forever so that it will expose more skin than necessary when she moves.

Kyungsoo will never admit that she is doing this because Jongin was on point when he said that it will be Kyungsoo who will come running to him and it’s only a matter of time because this is all a ploy to give her a jumpstart on the running.

She has come to accept that she’s been defeated in this game that she has started. It was a lost cause from the start because first, she’s a thirsty hoe for quite some time even before Jongin came so it really doesn’t help that and second, she has had the hots for the younger ever since she has opened the door for him. There was really no going anywhere for her but into Jongin’s clutches and she’s more than willing to be there.

They both settle in front of her laptop, a bag of nachos in between them and a jar of cheese sauce on her lap. They automatically shifted into a comfortable position which has Jongin leaning back on her headboard while Kyungsoo sits cross-legged by his thighs. Jongin’s deliciously muscular thighs.

Kyungsoo couldn’t wait to feel them holding her in place or bracing herself on them as she gets down on Jongin. She’s played a lot of scenarios in her head for this night and she’s not letting this night finish without her acting upon them.

She hardly pays attention to the movie because how can she romanticize on-screen Christian Grey when she has Kim Jongin right beside her, in the flesh. If she was focusing on the movie a bit more, she would’ve missed when Jongin huffed in annoyance and she would’ve been surprised when his foot abruptly folded her laptop. But what has shocked her was Jongin pulling her back by her shoulders until she dropped on her mattress on her back.

One look into his eyes and she knew that she need not shed the little pride she has been nursing.

“Ah, fuck it,” Jongin growled under his breath then hungrily devouring Kyungsoo’s plump lips. She was quick to latch herself on him, leaving all of her inhibitions and letting her deepest and darkest desires take over. The kiss was messy at first, fueled by primal instincts and impatience but not too long after, they fell into a smooth harmony, making Kyungsoo think that they really are made to kiss each other.

Maybe all those years that she has been yearning and wanting was because she is waiting for the right one to come along.

“You’re such a fucking tease, Soo,” Jongin nipped along her jaw for a moment before getting back on her lips. She’s more than happy to not say anything at all and just let her lips do the talking. Her big shirt was off next and she couldn’t help but smirk as Jongin admired her body like she’s gold. Kyungsoo is more on the curvy side but _that_ look can make any girl feel like she’s the most beautiful girl in existence.

But she’s bound to feel shy so she crosses her arms over her chest and squirms. Jongin was having none of it as he pinned her arms by the sides of her head and his thighs trapping her beneath him. It’s so hot feeling the younger treat her possessively.

“I finally get to see what’s under your clothes so don’t cover them,” an unexpected pout came from him and _he’s so cute!_ Kyungsoo can’t help but chuckle. She’s probably fallen for this sexy kid but that’s for later. Kyungsoo can’t wait to lose her v-card to him.

“Alright. Have at it, baby boy,” she teases with a buck of her hips. She can clearly see the strain in Jongin’s shorts and feels smug about it. Is this how he feels whenever he gets a reaction from Kyungsoo? It’s oddly satisfying and Kyungsoo wants more of it. She was kissed fiercely again so she let her hands touch and feel. Jongin feels good as he looks good. He’s too good to be true and Kyungsoo’s damn lucky to have his eyes on her.

She felt the smooth skin under his shirt, the firm planes on muscles on his back and the lines of his abs going up to his chest. She dragged his shirt to his shoulders and Jongin helped her get rid of it. Kyungsoo’s positive she’s drooling upon seeing the greek god carving on top of her but she wastes no time as her hands are on him again. Their lips met like magnets once more and Jongin’s moan when Kyungsoo played with his nipples is too sexy she thought she had cummed at that.

Jongin was soon removing her bra from her and he has latched on one nipple, sucking away. Her other boob is getting massaged and it’s all too much _always too much_ with Jongin and Kyungsoo is cumming for the first time because of Jongin’s touch.

“Jongin!” the pleasure brought her voice two octaves up and she’s lost in the bliss, still riding out her orgasm. She could barely feel her shorts and underwear sliding down her legs and hear the popping of a button and the opening of a zipper followed by the dull thud of clothes hitting the floor. As she comes down from her high, she sees Jongin smiling softly at her, similar to the smile that he has when Junmyeon talks to him about the café and his boss. But the one he flashes at her looks more… enamored.

“That’s… that was… amazing,” she confessed, not caring that she’s all bare. She doesn’t mind that Jongin’s the only person who has seen her like this. Maybe, she would like it if he’s going to be the only one.

“I can give you more, if you want to, baby,” Jongin slides beside her and she could feel his stiff member on the side of her thighs. She can’t just leave him like that.

Copying one of the moves that she has seen too often, she rolled on top of Jongin until her front is pressed on him. The hands on her waist secure her and her wetness rubs on his cock. “I do want more,” she says as she experimentally grinded her hips down. They both moan at the contact and Kyungsoo was quick to move to feel _that_ again. Her heavy breathing was silenced when Jongin sat up and pulled at her top lip for a kiss.

The younger took control of her hips and he’s practically bouncing her on top of his lap. Kyungsoo now understands how fantastic getting sexed up is. A finger prods at her entrance and has glided in smoothly from how wet she is. She shakes her head and reaches out for the hand working inside her.

“Just take me, Jongin. Please,” her lungs started to burn from the physical strain she has been subjected to and she cannot wait any longer. If she cums another time but not on Jongin’s dick, she’ll pass out.

Jongin looks worried as he stops altogether to brush her hair off her face. “Are you sure, Soo? It’s your first time. I don’t want to hurt you,” he rubs his hands along her sides to her thighs.

Kyungsoo feels touched from the concern. Jongin really is a sweet kid. “I’m fine. I’m good. You knew I’ve been touching myself thinking of you.”

The younger wheezed, not actually expecting her to bring that up. “Wow. O-okay. We’ll do this your way.”

“Thank you, babe,” Kyungsoo gives him a firm peck on the lips. “I’ve been waiting for this for too damn long.”

Jongin is humming but a hint of a smile is tugging at the corner of his lips. “So, babe? We’re each other’s _babe_ now?”

“Fuck now, talk later, okay?” Kyungsoo’s heart is hammering inside her chest because she could understand what Jongin is implying but she wants to talk about that when they are thinking straight and not clouded by lust. She wants to make sure that Jongin isn’t just getting pulled into this because of the push and pull that led to the sex. As much as she has wanted to get laid, she’s still a romantic at heart.

She can only give so much if there will not be love and she doesn’t want to get hurt as soon as she delves into the world of love.

Kyungsoo felt the blunt tip along her folds and it’s even more arousing. The wait is agonizing but it was definitely worth it when Jongin has pushed through her entrance. He’s definitely bigger than her fingers but she’s dulled the pain as it is expected. Jongin took his time into burying himself in her tight walls but the struggle in holding back the urge to thrust is obvious on his frown. She ducks down to plant a kiss on his forehead and it relaxed him in an instant.

“I never knew I needed that,” he says as he cups her cheek. “You’ve been everything I never thought I needed, Do Kyungsoo.”

Caught off guard, Kyungsoo’s the one who pushed herself down his shaft and by some miracle, Jongin has hit her spot right on. The younger shivers at the tightness that swallows him so he starts to ease Kyungsoo by kissing her, distracting her from any possible pain that she may be feeling. They take it slow, lips brushing carefully and thoroughly as Jongin shifts his hips at an even slower pace.

He lays her back down, not breaking any contact. It’s with a breathless _move, Jong_ that Jongin indulged himself. He snapped his hips at an even pace and seeing every twitch and change of Kyungsoo’s expression is heightening his arousal more. She looks so wrecked yet gorgeous at the same time. The look of pure bliss is transparent from her closed eyes and opened lips, breathless pants and moans spilling from it with every thrust.

“Faster, oh god, Jongin. Faster,” she begged when Jongin showed no signs of speeding up. She’s building up slowly and she can’t wait any longer, not when she’s already under Jongin and feeling him inside her.

She was not disappointed as the graceful push of Jongin sends her high up the clouds of pleasure and it took no time for her to clamp around his cock, milking him as she came with a shout of Jongin’s name. The younger was quick to follow after short bursts of powerful thrusts and he’s painting her walls white. They were too tired to do anything but roll over Kyungsoo sheets until she’s draped over half of Jongin’s body and they’re kissing languidly.

“So, babe?” it was Jongin who broke away from their lip lock first. He’s cradling Kyungsoo’s face tenderly, making them see eye to eye. They’re caught in the middle of something bigger than just lust as their eyes shine, looking into each other’s unnamed affections.

There’s no running away from it but what’s the fun into getting to the end right away?

Kyungsoo bops his nose playfully. “Maybe. Maybe not,” she shrugs. “Who knows?”

Jongin sighs in defeat but he’s smiling. “So we playing a game again? Who’ll be the first one to say I love you?”

“Hmm. Maybe, maybe not.”

Kyungsoo’s smile broke out at the pout that Jongin sported. “Don’t play cheeky on me, Soo!”

“Oh, hush. We both know who wins in the end, anyway.”

Jongin raises an eyebrow. “Really, we do?”

She steals a kiss on his lips. “Well, I do. I do know the winners already. Do you?”

The younger has caught on, _finally_ , and she’s being crushed into the sturdy chest. “I do. I do, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ thank you for reading through the end! I hope you enjoyed it? ^^


End file.
